Fed Up
by Tempest2004
Summary: After taking insults from Jack for too long, Clay goes off on him. Nonslash, just good old fashion ranting. Rating for language and safety. Please R&R!


This started out as a song-fic set to 'This Cowboy's Hat' by the late great Chris LeDoux, but this came out of it. It's set after Time after Time 2, this also implies that the battle wiped out everyone except Chase Young, Hannibal and Jack. And of course the monks survived. Oh, the sequel is in the works for 'My Apprentice, My Girlfriend' I got a laptop and finished the first chapter on there, but in disk transfer to my internet capable computer, the disk went bad, so I will write that from what I remember and it will hopefully be finished soon. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

-----------------------------Gong Yi Tampai! 'It mean's go'----------------------------------------

"All right, I have taken all I can take from you, Spicer." Clay snarled and stalked up to the smaller boy, snatched him by the shirt front and held his face close to Clay's. Clay jabbed a finger up towards his hat. "You see this hat? This is a genuine Stetson hat, givin' to me by my daddy before I left for this here temple." Clay growled, his accent becoming thicker as he continued. You didn't see Clay this angry usually, but people can only take so much. The eyes of all present were on the angry Cowboy and the trembling younger boy, who seemed speechless. "You oughta be honored that I'm even seen with you, you sorry excuse for a human bein'." Clay hissed and dropped Jack, who landed with a squeak.

"I-I-I..." Jack trailed off at Clay's fierce look.

"I-I-I!" Clay repeated mockingly. Kimiko, Omi, Dojo and Raimundo all exchanged looks with each other. They had never seen this side of Clay. "You are the lamest, most pathetic, worthless excuse for a man I have ever seen. Now, I'm gonna ask you something my Daddy asked me before I left for the temple. What kinda of man are you, Jack Spicer? Are you an honorable man, willing to keep his promises, even if it don't suit ya or are you gonna stay the way ya are? A low down dirty snake that don't know his left from his right? I want you to look at two perfectly good examples of what I'm talking about. They're on your side, so it should be easier for it to get through that thick skull o' yours." Clay said, picking Jack up and turning him around. The two now faced Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean. "Here we got Chase Young. He's about as evil as you can get while keepin' your honor. He honors his promises even when he don't have to. When we won the Showdown for Omi's freedom, he let us go and didn't have to. He's a good example of a man who keeps his promises, even if it don't suit ya. On the other hand, we got Hannibal Roy Bean. The nastiest bean this side of the Rio Grande, he don't keep any promises he makes to anyone. That's what you're like now, Spicer. So I'm askin' you the way my Daddy asked me, the way I'm gonna ask my sons or daughters when they get ready to leave home. What kinda of man are you gonna be?" Clay asked. Jack looked at his two heroes and looked up at the cowboy. Clay's blue eyes were shining in the moonlight that was cast over the battlefield, even with his hat. Jack stood straighter, a strange confidence appeared in the eyes of the smaller teen. Hannibal cackled, but Chase remained silent, thinking on the Cowboy's words.

"I'm gonna be the right kind of man. I'm going to be my own man." Jack said, breaking free of Clay's grip, turning to look at the Texan. Clay slowly smiled as he nodded.

"Good man, Jack. You have a long way to go before your a man by Texan standards, but this is a good start." Clay said, clapping the smaller teen on the back.

"Are you gonna listen to him, Spicer?" Hannibal asked, Jack looked back at him and slowly nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Jack said. Moving away from Hannibal, Chase walked forward and touched Jack's elbow lightly. Chase was pleased to see that Jack didn't jump like he used to.

"Spi- I mean, Jack. You did something I think very few people could do. You decided that it would be better to keep your honor, your beliefs rather than give them up because its simply easier that way. I-I'm... I'm proud of you, Jack." Chase said, half-blurting it out because he couldn't seem to get it out anyother way. Jack smiled in pleasure.

"Thank you, Chase. I can honestly say, that I'm happy." he said. Omi came over to stand next to Chase as Hannibal snorted, hopped on Ying-Ying and flew away.

"Yes, young monk?" Chase asked, rather tiredly. Omi looked up at him, black eyes almost haunted.

"Do you remember the other world? Where Master Monk Guan was evil, instead of you?" Omi asked, Chase merely nodded, the memories surfacing. "Perhaps you would like to join us for supper, we are having Wontons. Master Fung cooks them especially crispy." Omi said invitingly. Chase laughed like he hadn't in centuries. It wasn't the harsh mocking laugh he normally gave, It was one that he used to use, when he was still a Xiaolin Monk, before the Lao Mang Lone Soup, before Hannibal and before he was evil.

"Omi, I would very much like to join you and your friends for supper. And I promise not to try and eat Dojo." Chase grinned, showing extremely sharp teeth. Omi laughed as well and the rather strange pair entered the temple together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


End file.
